callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kostur Wiatru
Kostur Wiatru (ang. Staff of Wind) – Cudowna Broń występująca na mapie Origins. Kostur Wiatru strzela podmuchami wiatru, które do 23. rundy potrafią natychmiast zabić zombie stojących bezpośrednio przed graczem oraz odrzucić tych dalej. Działanie kostura jest podobne do działania Thunderguna, z tą różnicą, że jest on słabszy i ma ograniczony zasięg. Po ulepszeniu kostura, broń otrzymuje nazwę Furia Boreasza. Działa ona na tej samej zasadzie z wyjątkiem zwiększonego zasięgu, szerszego podmuchu wiatru oraz kilku dodatkowych możliwości. Gracz może naładować kostur, przytrzymując przycisk strzału, aby kosztem sześciu pocisków wystrzelić podmuch wiatru zmieniający się w tornado, które wciąga i zabija zombie. Oprócz tego kostur otrzymuje dodatek Wigor Sekhmeta. Użycie go powoduje obrócenie przez postać kostura i możliwość skorzystania z jego drugiego zakończenia. Pozwala ono na natychmiastową reanimację graczy przy bezpośrednim trafieniu "wigorem". Ulepszony kostur pozwala także na atakowanie nim wręcz. Broń ta pozwala zabić zombie jednym uderzeniem do 16. rundy. Zdobycie One Inch Punch powoduje jednak zastąpienie ataku kosturem mocniejszym atakiem One Inch Punch. Nie dotyczy to wersji Black Ops III, gdzie atak kosturem zadaje wtedy takie same obrażenia jak atak One Inch Punch. Budowa W celu zbudowania kostura gracz musi najpierw zebrać jego trzy części. Po jednej z nich można znaleźć w głowie każdego robota. wczesc1.png|Część w głowie robota Thor wczesc2.png|Część w głowie robota Odin wczesc3.png|Część w głowie robota Freya Do zbudowania kostura, gracz potrzebuje kryształu wiatru. W celu jego zdobycia, należy znaleźć Gramofon i żółtą płytę z nagraniem. Gramofon znajduje się zawsze w miejscu wykopalisk. Płyta natomiast może pojawić się w trzech miejscach: *obok Stamin-Upa, *na skrzynkach naprzeciwko wejścia do tunelu błyskawic, *na stole w tunelu błyskawic. wplyta1.png|Płyta przy Stamin-Upie wplyta2.png|Płyta na skrzyniach wplyta3.png|Płyta na stole Gdy gracz jest w posiadaniu gramofonu i płyty, musi udać się do The Crazy Place poprzez tunel wiatru. Znajduje się on przy generatorze 4. Gracz musi położyć gramofon na znajdującym się na końcu tunelu stole, aby zbudować portal, przez który należy przejść. Naprzeciwko gracza powinien znajdować się piedestał wiatru, gdzie leży kryształ wiatru. Po jego zebraniu nie zostaje nic innego jak wrócić do realnego świata. wtunel.png|Wejście do tunelu wiatru wkrysztal.png|Kryształ wiatru Kostury można budować tylko w głównej komnacie, znajdującej się pod miejscem wykopalisk. Aby się tam dostać gracz potrzebuje czarnej płyty z nagraniem. Można ją znaleźć w trzech miejscach: *na skrzynce w pobliżu MP40, przy wejściu do miejsca wykopalisk; *przy innej skrzynce, przy drugim wejściu do miejsca wykopalisk; *na taczce obok Pack-a-Puncha. Po zdobyciu płyty gracz musi położyć gramofon na stole znajdującym się w miejscu wykopalisk. Spowoduje to pojawienie się schodów prowadzących do Głównej Komnaty, na której dnie znajdują się statywy. Gracz posiadający kryształ wiatru może zbudować kostur na żółtym statywie. kplyta1.png|Płyta przy jednym z wejść do miejsca wykopalisk kplyta2.png|Płyta przy drugim z wejść do miejsca wykopalisk kplyta3.png|Płyta na taczce komnata.png|Główna Komnata Furia Boreasza Gdy gracz jest w posiadaniu Kostura Wiatru, musi udać się do The Crazy Place i rozwiązać tam zagadkę. Nad portalem znajdują się cztery pierścienie, a na każdym z nich są cztery symbole. Symbole te układają się w cztery linie wskazujące na cztery pobliskie kolumny, na których widać kolejne symbole. Zadaniem gracza jest rozszyfrowanie wszystkich symboli i obrócenie pierścieni przy pomocy Kostura Wiatru tak, aby suma symboli w każdej linii zgadzała się z wartością symbolu na kolumnie. Szyfr zaczynamy czytać od prawej strony. Każda kolumna symbolu odpowiada kolejnym potęgom liczby 4. Pierwsza – 40, druga – 41, trzecia – 42 itd. Aby wyliczyć wynik jednej kolumny, wynik potęgowania należy pomnożyć przez liczbę kresek. Pojedynczy trójkąt oznacza 0. Po wyliczeniu wszystkich kolumn, należy dodać ich wyniki, aby otrzymać zaszyfrowaną liczbę. Na poniższych obrazkach przedstawiono sposób rozwiązania szyfru na przykładzie liczby 11, rozwiązania wszystkich pozostałych symboli, a także rozwiązanie całej zagadki. Dobrym sposobem jest wybranie tylko jednej kolumny i zapamiętanie prawidłowego ułożenia symboli dla niej. Rozwiązanie zagadki sygnalizuje charakterystyczny dźwięk oraz komentarz Samanthy. wpierscienie.png|Pierścienie z symbolami wkolumny.png|Kolumny z symbolami Origins szyfr 4.png|rozwiązanie szyfru Origins_Wiatr_Rozwiazanie.png|Rozwiązanie zagadki Następnym zadaniem gracza jest powrót do realnego świata i rozwiązanie kolejnej zagadki. W trzech miejscach na mapie znajdują się trzy dymiące się kule. Zadaniem gracza jest skierowanie ich dymu w stronę miejsca wykopalisk przy pomocy Kostura Wiatru. Kule można znaleźć: *pomiędzy generatorem 4. a wejściem do tunelu wiatru, *w pobliżu generatora 5. za Stamin-Upem, *na końcu drogi z podziemi kościoła w stronę generatora 5. Rozwiązanie zagadki ponownie zasygnalizuje charakterystyczny dźwięk i komentarz Samanthy. wkula1.png|Kula przy generatorze 4. wkula2.png|Kula przy generatorze 5. wkula3.png|Kula przy drodze Gracz musi wrócić do Głównej Komnaty, gdzie nad ziemią unosi się pięć pierścieni. Na czterech z nich znajdują się lampki w różnych kolorach. Zadaniem gracza jest obrócenie tych pierścieni tak, aby wszystkie wspomniane lampki były koloru żółtego. Służą do tego znajdujące się dookoła komnaty dźwignie. Gdy pierścienie zostaną prawidłowo ustawione, gracz musi strzelić Kosturem Wiatru w znajdującą się pod nimi żółtą kulę. Spowoduje to wysłanie jej do The Crazy Place. kpierscienie.png|Pierścienie w Głównej Komnacie W ostatnim kroku należy wrócić do The Crazy Place i odstawić kostur na piedestał, na którym znajdował się kryształ wiatru. Następnie gracz musi zabić określoną liczbę zombie, aby naładować kostur ich duszami. Ukończenie kroku zasygnalizuje komentarz Samanthy. Po wszystkim gracz może podnieść Furię Boreasza. Osiągnięcia i trofea Zagubiona dziewczynka|W Origins, uwolnij Samantę.|Srebrne|75}} Ciekawostki *Wystrzał z tej broni przypomina wystrzał z Thunderguna. Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Broń do walki wręcz w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Przedmioty do budowania w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Broń do walki wręcz w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Przedmioty do budowania w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III